A long winter's night
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: Slim and skilled fingers whispered their way over the strings of the violin. The song he played was a mournful one, filled with a deep longing, singing of what once was and what would never be...
1. Without further adieu

_**For whom this story is written:**_

_**You know who you are:**_

_**Friend,**_

_**Sister in Ink,**_

_**Teacher of words,**_

_**I know I said that I was working on it, the words in my mind...and that was true. I have held off writing because I wanted to give you a gift for Christmas...A way of saying "thank you" for all you have done for me. The times you listened and cried with me, the times we laughed and joked, the help with all my stories and allowing me the most hugest of honors in assisting with your amazing work, for reading my work from the start to finish. I can't thank you enough, beloved friend.**_

_**Without further adieu...**_

_**A Long Winter's Night...**_


	2. A Mournful Lullaby

Slim and skilled fingers whispered their way over the strings of the violin. The song he played was a mournful one, filled with a deep longing, singing of what once was and what would never be. As he played, he watched. As he watched, he played. A small smile graced his lips as he watched her. Only this one day was he allowed into their home...their world...to see and be apart of who she was.

Each year was more agonizing then the last. Each year more amazing. To Yuki, being able too sit and play his song, was a treasure he looked forward too each year. To him, Tohru Honda...no. He corrected himself with a bitter self-depreciating smile. Tohru _Bookman..._was his reason for his existence.

Another note melted mournfully in the night air. Yuki knew she could not see him. Knew and wished to god, just once...he could reach out and touch her hair. Feel its softness, smell it's sweetness. To hold her hand, her cream skin smooth as silk. Kiss her rose red lips...

How he wished he could do that and so much more. So very much more. Instead, on this, the eve of his death and the day of celebration: Christmas, he came down to their world and played his mournful tune. It was a song to the dead, dying, lost and alone. It called to those in eternal slumber. Thoughs seeking death's cold embrace, thoughs who lingered on earth too long.

Tonight though, his song was not meant as a sirens song. Tonight, he played for her. For this simple moment, it was just he and her. Yuki and Tohru. She was not wed, her husband did not kiss her sweetly or tenderly look on their new daughter. He was not even there. Nor was the babe whom she held.

The last notes of the song fell away. A sigh soft as air passed his lips as he set the violin down. Ever apart of him, ever at his side. This was an instrument of death, of loss and hurt. Just this one night a year, just this one night, he used it for good. To make her smile, a small smile, all his own. When she smiled like that, her husband would ask lovingly, what made her smile so. Tohru would only shake her head slightly and cuddle him close. That brought a smile to Yuki's lips as well.

Taking a deep breath, he began the song again. For a night and a day, he would sit here and play. A night and a day he would sit and watch, waiting for the song to embrace and overwhelm, pleasure and torture. To him, it was just a game. Gather as many souls as he could to the darkness. To do so gave him power. Made him feel alive and...human.

A bitter laugh escaped his throat as he thought about it. The one soul that tortured him the most...the one soul that made him realize every agonizing second that he was in fact _not human _was the one soul he wanted so desperately to save. To keep and watch over all his own. If he could, Yuki would give his pure existence to be alive again. To be down there with her.

But...as the last note once again slipped away, as a tear fell down his pale cheek...he knew. He knew deep down that she was truly happy. He could see it in the way she looked at her husband, the way she cried sometimes when she held their baby daughter. Her laugh, her smile, the way her eyes sparkled. That was not for him...and it would never be.

With a heavy sigh, he stood and looked to the orange hair man beside him. His turn in this world was over. At least until next year...

"What's past is passed and so the future is welcomed..."

Bowing to the crimson eyed man, Yuki tucked away his violin and wiped away a tear. Every time he had to turn his back on this small shred of joy, his heart broke a little. Eventually this would break his heart, eventually he would have to pass on the torch...but for now...he would play his violin and it's mournful song. He would call to the dead, dying and hopeless...he would play for the one he loved above all else, and he would play to feel human...just once. A life time of once.

Such was the duty of the Ghost of Christmas Past...


	3. Inoccence in a lie

Tucking himself in his usual spot, Kyo couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of Yuki. He was stuck in the romanticism of the past. The dreams he had with this woman. In the place of her husband, he had seen himself and had fallen in love. Such was the past. The future however was not hazed in such glamors.

When he sought the future, what he saw was not just the good times. He would see the time that Lavi had forgotten their fiftieth anniversary because he was working late to afford his daughters wedding. The time when Tohru went out with girlfriends, leaving Lavi and their eleven year old daughter sitting, waiting at the Zoo – missing the fireworks.

All of that made Kyo want to laugh until he was in tears. So stupid was the Ghost of Christmas Past! Letting his emotions get the better of him, letting his heart strings be pulled and twisted, all for the amusement of Fate. Readying his flute, he took a breath and softly played. The music was slow and sweet.

Unlike the mournful lullaby of Yuki's violin, Kyo's flute sang the sweet notes of a promised future. With a sick, dark glee in his heart, the sweet, innocently pure notes of the flute wove a lie. The promise of a life full of love and joy, promises kept and held. For him, his song was the song of a lie. The spirits of the dead meant nothing to him. They were just toys to be played with, pawns to settle his amusement.

Kyo's song called too the greedy, the selfish, the prideful and lustful. His song promised money, wealth beyond their wildest dreams. Richness beyond desire! Not having a single worry in the world. Promises of being above all others. Your own man or woman as it may be. Being above everything. And the most desired, the most sought after...the desire of lust sated. To have a partner that would bend to your every need and desire. That would do what you asked, without question. So too, a partner you could make do what you wanted, have it down without question...the softer side, a partner in love, to embrace and hold, too love and be loved...lust was many things and Kyo's song filled them all.

Looking down on Tohru, Kyo did not see Yuki's desire. She was so _plain. _Mousy brown hair, watery blue eyes. Pale skin, she spent to much time indoors. Her mannerisms were of submission to her husband and thoughs around her. Why couldn't she just stand up for herself and be her own woman? Say no when she didn't want to do something, make herself smile instead of trying to desperately keep this pathetic man and this whaling nuisance happy?

Changing his tune, he tried too envelope her in his lies. He promised her wealth, promised her she would be rich beyond her wildest dreams. She would not have to work and could instead stay at home with her new daughter. All she had to do was leave Lavi. Leave her husband. Much to his anger, she did not follow the song.

Changing tact, he tried beauty. He could see it, deep down in her heart, a seed of doubt. Was she pretty enough for her husband? Did he really desire her? Was he proud to hold her hand and walk beside her in public.

_No _the song whispered.

_He was not proud. He does not desire you. Not in spirit, mind, or body. He seeks a different woman. You are nothing but the mother of his child. _

He was so close, he almost had her! Kyo glared and wished to _hell _that he was able too _strangle _Lavi Bookman. The red headed man came to her and scooping Tohru up into his arms, he carried her to their room. When the door closed with a click, Kyo waited a few breathless moments, seething. Letting the anger wash over him, he was so caught up in himself, the laughter of the one beside him caught him by surprise.

"Fate got in the way again, hey? Mmm...such as she is, Mother Fate...fickle...and very wise when it comes to music choices!"

With a rude gesture, Kyo slapped the white and black haired man upside the head. As the Ghost of Christmas Future, it was his job to try and lead his victims astray. Yuki made his job easy...way to easy. It was the Ghost of Christmas Present that made his job a living hell. With one last glare at the door, Kyo gave up his place to Haru and stalked over to the door. Angry he banged his fists on the door...only to have them go through. Sighing, he gave up and stalked away into the night.

Such is the duty of the Ghost of Christmas Future...


	4. Whole lies hidden in half truths

Smiling to himself, the white and black haired man sighed contentedly and sat back. His two brothers spoke of purity and innocence of the past...agony and angst of the future. To him...he both tales. The past and future have had their time. Now was the time of the present. The time too speak the unspoken, do the undone.

With a grin, Haru lifted his ocarina to his lips and began to softly play. The music was both sad and happy. His music sung of things both the good and the bad. The good times spoke a sweet melody. Soft and hauntingly beautiful...

The time when they had their first date, he'd gotten lost on the way to her house. Once he'd found it, Tohru was still getting ready, so he'd sat with his older brothers Hatori and Shigure. Each grilled him for the reasons he was "after their Tohru". Asked his intentions and Shigure laughed his head off when he admitted his feelings.

The time where he'd taken an extra shift at work so he could save up for an engagement ring...leaving her sitting there in a restaurant all alone. His proposal botched, he had to wait for the right time. She was mad at him for almost a week. The worst week of his life.

The time he'd come home from work so sore and so very tired, she'd cooked a romantic dinner. Candles, his favorite foods, soft music...and the two danced in their new kitchen. Stopping the dance, Lavi wrapped his arms around Tohru from behind and slowly ran his hands up and down her sides. He could feel her shiver as she leaned in for a kiss. Gathering her in his arms, he carried her to their room, the door shutting with a soft click,

The time Tohru had gone off on a trip with her friends for a week and forgot to tell him. He came home from work expecting to see her smiling face and waiting arms...instead the house was cold, everything off. Looking around in a panic, he'd almost called the police when she'd called his cell to explain. And apologize. Arguing on the phone, the two had exchanged bitter words.

Only to call and apologize. They spoke on the phone for four hours before Tohru finally fell asleep, her soft breathing could be heard over the line. Hanging up with a chuckle, Lavi fell asleep, holding her pillow close.

Haru's song sung of many things. Pleasure and pain, misery and joy, angst and contentment. Without one, you couldn't have the other. Without your mate, your soul wasn't entirely whole. Pausing a moment in his playing, Haru set down his ocarina and watched as the two held their little daughter. These two seemed to get great pleasure and joy from just sitting there and holding each other close. Holding their little daughter close. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile.

Although it made no sence, it wasn't his job to question. All he had to do was play his song and try and keep the souls from the past and present. His brothers sought to steal souls for their own gains. To Haru, that was twisted and wrong. Souls – to him – should be left alone and let live their own lives. For one to be sucked in and dragged away...it was beyond wrong. What happened in the past is the past. What's to happen In the future is the future. Not even the three Spirits of Christmas could decide was to the fate and path ones life takes.

So instead they each went their own ways. Their own paths. Each was their to counter the others choices. And Haru was there too do what he could to stop it.

Smiling as the two lovers held each other close, Haru continued to play his huantingly beautiful lullaby. His job her was done...he'd prevented the past from being re-written and the future from being torn asunder completley. His eternal vow, he would do such again the next year, until the end of time.

Such is the duty of the Ghost of Christmas Present...


End file.
